Lier's demise
by the god of wolves
Summary: this is a series of one-shots where Lila gets killed. Brutally


**A/N: hello wonderful people! the God of Wolves has returned, with a hate fic for miraculous ladybug, these are going to be a series of just painful deaths for lie-la and I hope you enjoy, some situations are gathered from discord some from me and ya'll can comment with ideas for how she can die I'll probably write it, this Idea was suggested and edited by my good friend Bladikus whose sitting next to me right now say hi buddy **

"Insert shameless plug here -()"

**screw you too :)**

**:P**

**anyways this conversation aside, enjoy the story! (and yell at him to update the fifth element for gods sake!)**

**GOW**

Lila knew she was in trouble, she just didn't realize how much trouble until it was much, much too late.

Her day started normally enough, she arrived at school and sat next to her "friends" or slaves as she preferred thinking them as, she was supprised at how easy it was to make them believe in her, a few sprinkled words here, crocodile tears there, and they practicly went down on there knees to lick her boots.

Well, except for Marinette but that never mattered. The inselint girl was too busy loosing every bond she ever built to go back on the offencive against her lies, wasn't that the way it should be? Those who oppose greatness always fail, and Lila knew she was perfection! Marinette on the other hand, well, the girl had potential but she waisted it being 'Kind' and caring about the usless sheep. Lila had no problem taking them under her control and thus she found herself being adored on the drive to the food proccessing plant. The class engorssed in her amazing stories while Marinette sat alone in the back of the bus.

Once they arrived at the food proccesser Lila found herself with Alya and Nino as she looked arround her, letting her mouth move without thought as she was taking note of her surroundings on the catwalk as she imagined what would happen if Marinette were in this group. How a simple push could slip her down into the autimated proccessor bellow, at this point no employees would notice for awhile and the machinery bellow was mostly unmanned. The control pannel being up here, abandoned and roped off for the tour as most employees were off supervising main tour groups. Like the one the three broke off from in Lila's search for amusment.

"Can you show us!" she heard Alya's voice causing her to stop and reproccess everything going on.

"I'd love to see you opporate the boxed mashed potato machine bellow! it'd be so cool to see you in action, I could even film it and post it on my blog! 'Ladybug's BFF showing up how she helps local companies' it'd be a hit on the blog!" she continued with a smile so pure and innocent, honestly, Lila almost cringed at just how sickening it was and how brain dead this 'reporter' was.

"Of course, I'd love to give you a scoop for your blog, but I'm not sure if they'd like me working the machine." Lila began

"Nonsense, you just said yourself how much you help out here, I'm sure they'd love you helping out, besides you heard how short handed they are today and how they had to lower the power to the machines. I'm sure they'd love you supervising and getting faster products." Alya said.

With a sigh, hidden by her signature painted smile, Lila proceeded to duck under the chain blocking off the control center, wobbling forward as her high heels, that she bought to impress Adrien, did not help her stabalize. She stood before the control pannel but before doing anyting she turned around seeing Alya holding her phone infront of her with a shit eating grin that made Lila want to laugh, seriously this moron calls her self a journalist? She's much to trusting of sources she doesn't validate.

Shaking the thought out of her head Lila walks towards the pannel and takes a deep breath, she lied herself out of worse jams, she'd hit a few buttons and 'remember' she doesn't have the key card to unlock the machine, simple.

Lila moves her hand to a button at random and presses it lightly, suprisingly the small amount of force caused the button to slam in and the machine bellow her sped up, concern grew within Lila. She pressed a few more buttons seeing if she could undo whatever it was she did unfortunatly that seemed to be the wrong thing to do as the convaterbelt bellow her spun faster and faster, knocking some of the potatoes off alignment. As she heared the whiring roar of the motor bellow, sputtering like someone just floored the gas on a car, she continuted pushing buttons becoming more frantic by the second. Slamming random buttons to try and fix this mess, unfortunatly all she achieved was the machine sparking, electricity crackling towards her causing her to let out a loud startled yelp as she jumped out of the way. She stumbled in her heals as it got caught on the catwalk before falling and crashing her head on to the bars to then have her body slip through the rails and fall. She attempts to grab ahold of something, anything, but her mind could barely focus from the colide into the metal beam

As she fell she could feel herself jerk to a stop, looking up she could see Alya, on her stomach as she leaned over the edge tryin to pull her friend up. Her boyfriend Nino was holding her waist in an attempt to stabalize her, not that it worked because a moment later the catwalk shook, the power of the motor caused it to combust sending a shockwave accross the area, maybe the entire building, as Lila looked down and saw fire burning on the convator belt.

This was all her fault, she realized.

No

This was Marinette and Ladybugs's fault, if the bitches had just sided with her, chosen not to ruin themselves Lila would never have had to keep up the dramatics, she'd never have kept lying so much, this wouldn't happen.

These thoughts kept circling through Lila's head as she fell, Alya having been jolted out of Nino's grip and her body tumbled to the convator belt beneath them.

It felt like an eternety but in reality was only a few seconds, about a 30 feet fall but the pain on impact didn't feel like it. Thankfully they managed to land on there legs but the impact of the fall and momentum under them caused a shockwave to travel up there bodies and a loud snap to be heard as they collapsed trying and failing to get a responce on there legs, horror crept on Lila and Alya's face as they sped towards the death ahead of them. They struggled to move in any way, barely controlling there arms as they felt a searing pain enter there bodys at waist level and.. wet? Why did they feel there waist was wet? They managed to turn there heads arround to see there waist and only there waist. As the machine sliced there legs clean off and part of there crotch, leaving them seeing redish pink objects sliding sligtly out of there bodies.

It took them a second to realize those were there kidneys, sliding out to rejoin the cracked and cut bones of there lower body which now resembled some kind of human medley but alas it was there final second as they felt a jolt. There bodies being thrown into a bowl, they felt thousands of knives slicing through there bodies and cutting deep within themselves before the life faded from there bodies. Alas this did not move the bodies out of the bowl as the blades continued to shred the bodies of the former teenage girls, ripping there flesh, bone, organs, and everything into a fine whipped creamy state, staining the white fluffy potatoes around them red and giving them fleshy chunks as they had there bodies destroyed and whipped, until a few minutes later when they were apart of the now red mashed potatoes.

GOW

5 Minutes

That's how long it took Nino to proccess, he saw his girlfriend and a close friend die infront of his eyes, whipped into mashed potatoes. He could barely control his shaking body, or was that the factory? The sprinkelers finally kicked in and began putting the fire on the convater belt out, but the engine was still sputtering as it died out, shaking the catwalk violently.

Nino didn't care, his vision blinded, tears and water from the sprinklers above him. Didn't care as he fell to his knees as everything he ate in the past week came out of his mouth, puke flying to the convator belt and splattering around, he didn't care that it flew forward on the belt entering the mixxing bowl and merging itself with the 'remains' of his girlfriend.

Nothing mattered anymore. He didn't even notice as the fire department rushed the building, picking him up and bringing him to his class. Didn't notice his best bro glaring at Marinette or her glaring back. Didn't know or care about the argument they had minutes before. Didn't care he blamed her for the three leaving the group.

No.

What mattered is that his girlfriend was gone and he couldn't stop it.

No, he could have, if his grip was tighter, if he held her better, she wouldn't have fallen.

He faintly heard Ms Busier in the back of his skull, not the words just her voice vibrating through his head saying... something? He wasn't sure at all, all he could think about was his girlfriend, collapsed, strugging to move, thrown into a giant blender.

Once more he threw up.

The class jumped back in shock as his stomach projectile flung forward, emptying all left, his body kept ushering everything and anything out of himself, not even a minute later he was on the ground, shaking as his body curled up tears clouded his eyes while a hacking could be heard from his throat, nothing left in his system but his body wasn't done being repulsed as bits of stomach acid and spit kept forcing itself out of his mouth. The fire department and teacher rushed towards him wrapping him up and whispering caring words into his ears, they went in one and out the other as Nino lied there shaking, body convulsing as his eyes flew into the back of his head, body going limp as he passed out from the sheer physical stress causing the little black butterfly that was heading towards him to redirect, heading back to base as it's target was now uncouncious being ushered into an ambulance.

G O W

A month later and everything came to light, Nino woke up the next day and it took him a week before he calmed down enough to explain what happened. Lila recomended them going down a diffrent path while insisting it was okay because she volenteered part time to help make enough food to feed hungry children. The next day that lie was shot down by the company as one by one everyone Lila claimed to know was responding to her classmates attempts to bring them in for a funeral stating the truth. Everyone knew she lied now, the ladyblog was shut down due to all credibility being flushed away like the remains of Lila and Alya. They were washed away to avoid contaminating the product further.

The families attempted to levy a lawsuit on the company but were quickly shot down as the video servalince showed the death was there own faults, instead the families ended up loosing a lawsuit brought against them for the tampering of company equiptment and destroying a days worth of product. Alya's family ended up in debt to repay the company while Lila's mom was barely able to pay it before she lost her job, her reputation shaken with her daughters lies as now no country would dare trust her.

But life moved on, as everyone learned and ended up coping with the impact of Lila's lies and the death of her and Alya. It was hard, Nino found himself losing who he was several times, but thankfully Marinette caught him one day, she comforted him and spent time with him, the two became better friends than anyone would have thought, and eventually they ended up going out together. Adrien lost Marinette's heart and the trust of the class after his hand in the Lila incedent was exposed he ended up returning to homeschooling. While everyone else apologized to Marinette and each in turn was forgivien.

All the while, time marched on.

Though once a year, Nino still returns to the plant he remembers the feeling of Alya slipping from his grasp. He remembers the sight of the two girls being shredded to a fine pulp. He cries while his new girlfriend holds him, whispers sweet nothings into his ears and makes him know he's loved.

And he knows, with Mari, he will never let go or mistrust her ever again.

**GOW**

**alright, hope you all enjoyed it, here's a link to Bladikus's work ** s/11795233/1/The-Fifth-Element-Atom don't be shy to yell at him to update it NOW ASS HOLE **if you like this story fav or follow, if you really liked it share with a friend, any questions comments concerns issues problems happy thoughts, send them to me in a review or PM till next time my pups, god of wolves OUT **


End file.
